The present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly to a nonvolatile memory device and an operation method thereof.
Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices such as static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like which lose data stored therein when powered-off, and nonvolatile memory devices such as read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like which retain data when powered-off.
A storage device may be characterized as including a nonvolatile memory device, and a memory controller that controls the nonvolatile memory device. The nonvolatile memory device typically receives a control signal and a data signal from the memory controller. The input signal may be transmitted to the nonvolatile memory device through an interface that connects the nonvolatile memory device and the memory controller. In the case where a failure occurs in an operation of the storage device, debugging may be performed on the storage device. Software code, a memory controller, an interface, and the like that cause the failure may be targeted for debugging.